message
by MY Yeon
Summary: Jimin dan Taehyung bertukar ponsel! apa yang terjadi? /- malam ini aku merindukanmu yang bulat-bulat. pipi bulat, telanjang bulat, lantas aku akan memakanmu bulat-bulat - / JIMINTET HYUNG SIALAN! / BTS BANGTAN vkook kookv yoonmin minyoon


"dia cuek sekali"

"ng?" Taehyung menghentikan acara minum susunya. Kepalanya dengan cepat melirik ke arah sahabat sehidup tak sematinya. Dilihatnya raut wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria kini menunduk lesu, memainkan ponsel di tangannya tanpa minat.

Taehyung mengerjap. Baru menyadari sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Park Jimin, nama lengkap sahabatnya itu.

"mau susu?" Taehyung mengangkat susu kotak di tangannya, "kau terlihat kurang energi"

"susu takkan manis tanpa pemanis Tae," Jimin menghela napas "seperti hidupku"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Kenapa pembicaraan ini semakin tidak nyambung saja?

Jimin beranjak dari kursi yang menjadi pasangan meja belajar di kamar Taehyung. Mengingat kata pasangan, entah kenapa membuat mood Jimin semakin buruk saja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, lantas membaringkan tubuh bantet -ralat- kurang tingginya tepat di sebelah Taehyung yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Masih sambil menyeruput susu kotak rasa stroberinya.

Jimin menaruh kedua lengannya di bawah kepala. Menggantikan bantal yang di ambil paksa oleh Taehyung. Taehyung memang begitu. Ia bilang, dirinya tak suka jika tidur dengan bantal yang beraroma shampo orang. Pengecualian untuk aroma Jungkook, kekasihnya. Mereka memang seringkali tidur bersama. Satu ranjang, satu bantal. Hanya tidur yang benar-benar memejamkan mata, jangan berfikiran macam-macam.

"kau pasti tak mengerti rasanya" ujar Jimin tiba-tiba. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar seolah benar-benar melihat bintang di atas sana.

"apa?" Taehyung melempar kotak susu yang isinya telah kandas ke arah tong sampah dekat meja belajarnya. Kemudian melirik ke arah Jimin.

"Jungkook tak pernah tak memperdulikanmu"

"memangnya Yoongi hyung tidak memperdulikanmu?" sela Taehyung cepat.

"tidak, bukan begitu" Jimin mendongak, menatap Taehyung.

"lalu?"

Jimin menarik napas panjang, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya. Sebelah jemarinya menarik ujung kaos yang tengah di kenakan Taehyung, mengisyaratkan agar sahabatnya itu berbaring di sampingnya. Jimin lelah jika harus terus mendongak selama bercerita.

Dan seperti inilah posisi mereka sekarang. Berbaring miring saling berhadapan. Sesaat terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi demi apapun, Jimin tak berniat sama sekali untuk memacari seorang Kim Taehyung yang seperti berganti kepribadian tiap waktu. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan salah satu kepribadian Taehyung yang selalu memancarkan tatapan tajam seakan menyimpan belati di balik punggungnya untuk kemudian menikam sosok di hadapannya. Jimin bersyukur, dengan statusnya sebagai sahabat sejati Kim Taehyung. Karena Taehyung bilang, sahabat sejati lebih berharga dari seorang kekasih.

"pernahkah Jungkook tak menghubungimu seharian?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"pernahkah Jungkook membalas pesanmu dalam waktu lebih dari satu jam kemudian?" lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng.

"pernahkah Jungkook-"

"stop, Jim. Jungkook selalu mengirimiku pesan tiap waktu sampai terkadang aku berfikir apakah dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain" jemari Taehyung melewati kepala Jimin, meraba ponsel yang seingatnya ia letakkan di sana. Menyentuh layar kemudian menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Jimin. "lihat? Lima belas pesan singkat, 7 panggilan tak terjawab darinya, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam"

"terkadang aku malas membalasnya, seperti saat ini" lanjut Taehyung.

Jimin terlihat berfikir, kemudian terdapat lampu pijar imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya.

Jimin menjentikkan jarinya. "aku punya ide bagus Tae!"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. Ngeri menatap Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"bagaimana jika kita bertukar ponsel?"

Taehyung hanya diam. Belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Jimin.

"ayolah Tae, aku juga ingin lebih di perhatikan sepertimu. Nanti, aku akan mengganti nama kontak Jungkook di ponselmu dengan nama Yoongi hyung, nah kau juga lakukan hal yang sama dengan ponselku, aku sungguh ingin membayangkan jika Yoongi hyung bersikap manis padaku. Jadi, bagaimana?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Taehyung pura-pura berfikir. Padahal dalam hati ia langsung menyetujui usul Jimin.

"CALL!"

Dan selanjutnya, teriakan Jimin menggetarkan kamar Taehyung.

* * *

Jimin menggenggam ponsel Taehyung. Baru saja ia menekan layar, sebuah peringatan masukkan kata sandi segera menyambutnya.

"Tae? Apa sandinya?"

"apa saja"

"apa?"

"apa saja"

"sandinya apa bodoh!" Jimin menjitak kepala berlapis surai oranye itu. Kesal, tentu saja.

"yak kau! Jangan memukul kepala emasku!"

Jimin mencibir. Kepala emas apanya.

"sini!" Taehyung merebut paksa ponsel miliknya lantas mengetikkan beberapa huruf di sana.

" **apasaja**?" Jimin membeo. Mengucapkan satu kata yang di ketik Taehyung di sana.

"sudah kubilang sandinya **apasaja**.. Bodoh" Taehyung menyerahkan ponselnya kembali. Kemudian meraih ponsel milik Jimin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kepalanya. Tadinya ia berniat tidur, tapi rasa penasaran mengganggunya. Ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya penderitaan seorang Park Jimin. Memiliki kekasih semengerikan Min Yoongi.

From : **JUNG KOKI TERBAIK  
-hyungie? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Sudah tidur? Tidak biasanya..-  
**  
Jimin membaca dalam hati pesan Jungkook yang baru saja masuk. Sedikit mencibir nama kontaknya. Koki terbaik? Apanya? Bahkan Jungkook bisa menghanguskan sebuah dapur walau tanpa api. Oke, abaikan pemikiran Jimin yang satu ini.

Setelah mengganti nama kontak Jungkook, Jimin mengetikkan banyak kata di sana.

 **#tidak, belum. Maaf, sedari tadi aku melamun. Yah, terlalu memikirkan dirimu membuatku lupa keadaan sekitar, kkk maaf tak menyadari ada pesan masuk darimu :-*#  
**  
Jimin terkikik sendiri setelah membaca ulang pesannya lantas menyentuh pilihan send segera. Taehyung di sebelahnya melirik antisipasi. Iya, antisipasi barangkali sahabatnya mulai gila. Taehyung sendiri saat ini tengah menstalk pesan Yoongi yang ternyata belum Jimin hapus satupun semenjak jadian sebulan yang lalu. Berharap menemukan pesan berbau porno di sana. Uhuk, Taehyung batuk cool.

 **Ting  
**  
Ponsel Taehyung yang berada di genggaman Jimin berbunyi. Menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa satu pesan di terima atas nama kontak ***YOONIEKUH*  
**  
Gila. Jimin alay parah.

From : **YOONIEKUH** (Jungkook real)  
 **-hyungie, yang boleh menggombal itu hanya aku, oke? Jadi, hentikan itu..**

.

P.s: aku lebih suka membuat pipimu merona. Ketimbang aku sendiri yang mengalaminya :-*.-

Blush.. Wajah Jimin sungguhan merona. Padahal itu pesan Jungkook yang di tujukan untuk Taehyung. Tapi biarlah, anggap saja itu Yoongi hyungnya. Tak ada salahnya bukan?

"KETEMU!"

Jimin terlonjak kaget. Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak.

"ketemu apa? Sedang apa kau dengan ponselku?" Jimin memicingkan matanya curiga menatap Taehyung yang tengah menunjukkan cengiran kotak khasnya.

"tidak, hanya game, sedari tadi aku mencarinya dan tadaaa kau tak punya game" Raut wajah Taehyung berubah datar membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar ponsel. Tak menyadari. Jika tidak ada game di sana, lantas apa yang di temukan Taehyung?

From : **NC  
-malam ini aku merindukanmu yang bulat-bulat. pipi bulat, telanjang bulat, lantas aku akan memakanmu bulat-bulat-**

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tadi saat menscroll layar, ia berteriak ketemu karena ia menemukan pesan dari Yoongi yang paling panjang. Dan ia tak menyangka jika isinya semesum itu.

Dan lagi, Taehyung mengernyit mendapati nama kontak ***NC*** itu. Sebegitu mesumnyakah seorang Park Jimin hingga menamai kontak kekasihnya begitu? Setahu Taehyung, NC itu jika pada fanfiction yang pernah ia baca merupakan singkatan dari Not Children yang artinya tidak boleh seorang anak membacanya karena biasanya terdapat konten dewasa di dalamnya.

Padahal kenyataannya, NC yang di maksud Jimin adalah singkatan dari NamjaChingu.

Mari beritahukan pada Taehyung jika sebenarnya yang berotak mesum di sini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Iseng, Taehyung berniat mengirim pesan pada Yoongi.

To : **NC  
#hyung? Apa malam ini kau tak menginginkanku yang bulat-bulat?#  
**  
Send.

 **Dingdong**

Jimin melirik. Tumben sekali ponselnya berbunyi di jam segini. Sedangkan Taehyung sedikit mengernyit. Apanya yang satu jam? Yoongi bahkan segera membalasnya dalam jangka waktu dua menit.

From : **NC  
-aku lelah. Tidurlah. (off)-  
**  
Dan Taehyung benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Ini tidak seru. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya Jimin.

Sementara Taehyung sudah terlelap dan melayang hingga langit ketujuh, Jimin masih saja betah menatapi layar ponsel Taehyung sembari terkadang terkikik kecil.

Kira-kira, begini isi pesan mereka.

To : **YOONIEKUH  
#kkk aku sungguhan merona lho sayang#  
**  
From : **YOONIEKUH** (Jungkook real)  
 **-Tumben sekali memanggilku sayang? Apa hyung belum minum obat?**

.

Hahaha aku bercanda hyung! Jangan pukul aku!-

To : **YOONIEKUH  
#hyaa kau menggemaskan sekaliii  
P.s: ketimbang memukul, aku lebih suka menciummu :-*#  
**  
From : **YOONIEKUH** (Jungkook real)  
 **-aww (kecup :-*) aku curiga kau bertukar jiwa dengan si bantet mesum itu hyung XD-  
**  
Uhuk uhuk uhuk -Jimin batuk lebay. Sialan kelinci itu berani-beraninya menyebutnya bantet. Padahal tak ada nama Jimin di sana. Tapi Jimin yakin, bantet yang di maksud Jungkook tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Oke, Jimin mengakui. Jika dirinya ban -teet- sensor.

Tapi kira-kira, bagaimana Taehyung jika mengirim pesan pada Jungkook? Sial, bocah alien itu telah menghapus riwayat pesannya. Jika begini, bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu? Bertanya padanya? Membangunkannya? Percuma. Jika Jimin bangunkan sekarang, Taehyung baru akan membuka matanya besok pagi.

Duh, bagaimana ini? Jimin tak mau ketahuan..

To : **YOONIEKUH  
#Hmm memangnya apa perbedaan antara aku dan Jimin?  
Kurasa tidak ada. Haha#**

Okesip. Akhirnya Jimin punya kalimat yang pas untuk memancing Jungkook mengatakan kebiasaan Taehyung. Sedikit berbohong tak apa kan ya? Sebab Jimin sebenarnya mengakui jika dirinya dan Taehyung amat sangat berbeda. Garis bawahi amat sangat berbeda.

 **Dingdong**

Jimin terkejut, lagi. Pertama, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kedua, Taehyung segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Itu semua adalah kejadian langka.

From : **NC  
-hei, tidak biasanya. Marah padaku?-  
**  
Taehyung mengernyit menatap lekat layar ponsel Jimin. Tidak biasanya apanya? Taehyung berfikir. Oh, mungkin tidak biasanya Jimin tak membalas pesan dari Yoongi.

Taehyung menggerakkan ibu jarinya cepat menggesek layar ponsel.

To : **NC  
#menurutmu?#  
**  
Send.

Oke, tinggal menunggu balasan. Dan sepertinya Taehyung mulai mengerti cara kerja hati Yoongi. Lihat saja Park, sahabat baikmu ini akan merubah sifat Yoongi untukmu.

Jimin merinding. Dan ketika ia melirik ke arah Taehyung, ia hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Taehyung tengah tersenyum tidak jelas sembari menatap ke arahnya.

Dan itu mengerikan.

 **Ting  
**  
Perhatian Jimin teralih. Jungkook sudah membalas pesannya.

From : **YOONIEKUH** (Jungkook real)  
 **-kau susu, manis. Dan Jimin jamu. Ahaha jangan adukan ini padanya hyung XD-  
**  
Siaaaal. Balasan dari Jungkook membuat asap keluar dari kepala Jimin. Jamu? Pahit? Awas saja kau Jeon Jungkook. Pergi kau ke neraka!

 **Dingdong  
**  
"dari siapa?" Jimin bersuara ketika dirinya berhasil memenjarakan emosinya. Demi apapun, Jimin tak ingin tanpa sengaja meluapkannya pada Taehyung.

"tentu saja Yoongi hyung" terselip nada bangga dalam ucapan Taehyung.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya. "tumben. Apa pesan yang kau kirim?"

"rahasia, Jim"

Bibir Jimin mencebik. Oke, ia harus memikirkan balasan seperti apa untuk **YOONIEKUH** nya.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Benarkah ini pesan dari Yoongi hyung?

From : **NC  
-jika iya, maafkan aku. Aku lebih suka memakanmu dalam dunia nyata, bukan dalam ponsel seperti ini. Ponsel tak semanis dirimu, Jimin-ah..-  
**  
Taehyung membaca ulang pesan terbaru Yoongi. Yoongi menggombal? Astaga.. Perutnya mendadak teraduk-aduk.

To : **NC  
#hentikan gombalanmu hyung. Itu menjijikan#  
**  
Send.

Rasakan kau Min Yoongi. Taehyung akan membuatmu merasakan tersiksanya Jimin.

 **Ting  
**  
Uh, Jimin bahkan belum punya ide apapun, tapi **YOONIEKUH** sudah kembali mengiriminya pesan.

From : **YOONIEKUH** (Jungkook real)  
 **-bukannya aku tak mencintaimu apa adanya, tapi, aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini hyung ^^-  
**  
To : **YOONIEKUH  
#Jimin memang seperti itu.. Banyak orang bilang, jika kau mencari orang yang menyenangkan, segeralah temukan Jimin. Kau akan menyukainya. XD#**

Masa bodo jika balasan Jimin sedikit melenceng. Yang terpenting, ia bahagia sekarang. Walau nyatanya yang mengirim pesan adalah Jungkook, bukan Yoongi.

 **Dingdong  
**  
Taehyung kembali terpaku pada layar ponsel. Meneguk ludahnya kasar, lantas melirik Jimin sekilas dari ekor matanya.

From : **NC  
-aku akan menginap di rumahmu besok malam. Akan ku buktikan jika ucapanku bukan hanya sebuah gombalan menjijikan seperti katamu. Bersiaplah, Jimin. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur.-  
**  
Oke, cukup. Lebih baik Taehyung tidur sekarang. Ia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi jika Jimin membaca pesannya.

 **Ting  
**  
Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Sesaat setelah membaca pesan di sana, mulut Jimin menganga. Matanya membelalak.

From : **YOONIEKUH (Jungkook real)  
-JIMINTET HYUNG SIALAN. HYUNGIE TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MEMBANGGAKANMU DI DEPANKU. BERIKAN PONSEL INI PADANYA ATAU KAU KUADUKAN PADA YOONGI HYUNG.**

P.S : SEDARI TADI YOONGI HYUNG MENATAP ANEH PONSELNYA. DAN AKU TERLALU CERDAS UNTUK TAK MENYADARI KEADAAN YANG SEBENARNYA.-

Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Jimin. Sial. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika Jungkook dan Yoongi tinggal dalam apartemen yang sama? Satu kamar pula!

Aish jinjja.. Bagaimana jika Jungkook benar mengadu pada Yoongi hyung? Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Andwaeee

"HUWEEE TAEHYUNG.. TOLONG AKUUU"

 **END**

 **A/n : ada yang kenal saya?**  
 **Gada ya pasti. Ahahah *molai gila***  
 **Oke, anggep saja ini ff debut saya DI SINI setelah sekian lama ngendap di cuma jadi readers yang gentayangan XD**  
 **Mafkeun kalo jelek, apalah daya, saya cuma seorang author abal *garuk lantai***

 **Di manapun saya post ff, saya selalu butuh kritik saran membangun..**

 **So, review juseyo ^^**


End file.
